Brick and Blossom are Tangled
by luvcatz941
Summary: A girl with beautiful red hair like a special flower, a charming thief who finds her irresistible, a woman who uses her power to stay young, many revealed dreams with unexpected friends, and an adventure and love that no one has ever dreamed of. Based on Disney's Tangle. Enjoy!
1. The Golden Red Flower

Chapter 1

The Golden Red Flower

Once upon a time, many years ago, a small speck of light from the ever shinning sun descended from the heavens. When it landed, the speck seeped into the soil and on that exact spot, a beautiful golden flower with red specks and streaks around the petals bloomed. This beautiful flower had the mystical powers of healing. The flower could be used to save any life.

Then, a century later, on a large island, a kingdom is formed. The kingdom is ruled by a kindhearted king Utonium and his beautiful queen Keane. She's about to have triplets, but she was very sick. Knowing that his queen is running out of time and worried that his young ones won't be able to make it into the world, Utonium send out the royal guards to search for the golden red flower that could save Queen Keane and their little ones.

However, this one woman that was the first to discover the golden red flower a century ago, Princess Morbucks, instead of sharing the sun's gift she used its healing magic to keep her young. All she had to do to activate its magic was sing a special song:

**Flower, gleam and glow**

**Let your power shine**

**Make the clock reverse**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mine**

And so, within seconds, Morbucks turns back into a young teenage girl with brown curly hair and her snobbish rich grin back on her face. Hearing voices approaching, Princess hides the flower with some old weeds but as she was leaving, her lantern knocks a couple of the weeds away, allowing the flower's light to shine. One guard saw the light and when he went to take a closer look, he pushed the weeds aside to find what they were looking for; the golden red flower.

Two guards carefully picking up the flower along with some of the soil and the roots, Morbucks watches with slight anger that she is losing her ticket of youth.

Back at the castle, the doctors used the golden red flower to create an elixir to heal the queen. Then, a week after she was healed, Keane gave birth to three healthy, beautiful little girls, princesses. One little princess had bright blonde hair in pigtails and gentle blue eyes, the second had smooth black hair and tough-girl green eyes, and the third princess had beautiful red hair in a small red ribbon and eyes the color of roses.

The three princesses were named Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup. Utonium and Keane loved their daughters with all their hearts. To celebrate their births, the king and queen launched a flying lantern into the sky as the sun was setting over the horizon with the whole kingdom cheering for the three little princesses. For that day was perfect for the royal family and the entire kingdom.

But, the perfectness came to an end that night. While the whole kingdom was asleep, someone broke into the castle and entered the princesses' chambers, singing to figure out which of the small girls was the golden red flower.

**Flower, gleam and glow**

Seeing that Blossom's hair was glowing the same light as the flower, Morbucks took a part of the princess's hair, feeling her youth return.

**Let your power shine**

**Make the clock...**

But her singing was cut off when she cut the lock of hair, only to see it lose its glow. When she saw that her youth was snatched away within seconds, Princess had no choice but to steal the child. Roughly picking up the small princess, Princess was just running when the small child started to cry, waking up her parents and the castle guard. But before the king, queen and the guards could stop her, Princess disappeared, taking the little crying princess with her.

The kingdom had spent the next couple of years searching for her, but they could not find the princess that had been stolen. For deep in the forest in a tower hidden away, Princess raised her like a sister.

**Save what's been lost**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**What once was mine**

As she brushed the girl's hair as she sang the song for her, Princess knew that she had found her new magic flower that will keep her young. And this time, she is determined to keep it hidden away from the world. "Why can't I go outside?" said young Blossom as Princess continued to brush her ever long red hair.

Shaking her head slowly, Morbucks answered, "The outside world is a dangerous place, full of horrible, selfish people that could harm one as innocent as you. You must stay here where you're safe. Do you understand, my little flower?"

"Yes, big sister."

But the walls of the tower could not hide everything from the innocent girl. Each and every year on her birthday, Utonium and Keane would release thousands of lanterns into the night sky, hoping that their one lost princess would return to them and her sisters. Blossom would get up late that night of her birthday to watch the floating lanterns that shine brighter than the stars. She's always loved to see those lanterns on her birthday.


	2. Life in the Tower

Chapter 2

Life in the Tower

Having to have grown up in the tower, Blossom had started to like being in the tower so she doesn't anger Princess. Right now, she's watching the clouds while her friend, a young fox with big curly red fur with a white tail and black paws by the name of Bellum is nestled close to her in her arms and secure since they are sitting on the only window seal.

Bellum first came into Blossom's life a year ago. One day while Blossom was singing to herself while doing her daily chores while Princess was out, Miss Bellum who was wondering through the forest, enjoying the outdoors and fresh air, doing a bit of hunting heard the faint singing. She followed the singing until she found the secret entrance that lead to the tower. Approaching the tower, the young fox could hear the music a lot more. Looking up at the only seen entrance into the tower, Bellum then started to make fox sounds, hoping to get some sort of attention.

Hearing something outside the tower, Blossom stopped singing and went to see what it was. Looking outside, Blossom was surprised to see a young fox beneath her window. Instead of showing fear of the wild animal, she smiled upon the fox. Tossing her hair out the window, Blossom carefully wrapped it around the fox who just watched her with curiosity. With her hair secured around the fox, Blossom carefully pulled on her hair to get the fox up the tower.

When she got the fox up to her window and brought her inside the tower, Blossom gently removed her hair from around the fox. When she and the fox locked gazes, Blossom cautiously held her hand out to the fox. Sensing no danger from the young girl, the fox leaned into her hand and licked her fingers. Smiling, Blossom got up and went to get the fox some food. As she watch the fox eat what she offered, Blossom then said to the animal, "If you stay as a friend, I think I'll call you Miss Bellum."

To hear that name, the fox appeared to be smiling up at her as she finished with the meat she was given. Ever since that day, Miss Bellum stayed in the tower with Blossom and has been her only friend.

"So Miss Bellum, what do you want to do today." said Blossom as she snuggled into the fox's soft fur.

Pretending to ponder about it, Miss Bellum then pointed to outside with the tip of her tail with a smile on her face. Rolling her eyes, Blossom said as she stroke the fox's head, "I don't think so. You know that big sister doesn't want me to leave this place." And so, getting back inside the tower, Blossom went back inside with Miss Bellum still in her arms so she could get going on her daily activities in the tower with her ever flowing long red hair trailing behind her like a river.

**Seven a.m., the usual morning lineup**

**Start on the chores**

**And sweep till the floor's all clean**

**Polish and wax, do laundry**

**and mop and shine up**

**Sweep again and by then**

**it's, like, 7:15**

Now that her chores are complete for the day, Blossom is ready to do some normal activities with Miss Bellum with her first going over to the bookshelves.

**And so I'll read a book**

**Or maybe two or three**

Using her hair to hang from the ceiling, Blossom started to do a new painting for the wall with Miss Bellum holding her painting supplies with her mouth, being careful not to spill any paint.

**I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery**

**I'll play guitar and knit**

**and cook and basically**

**Just wonder when will my life begin?**

Holding the pie she had just baked, Blossom noticed a certain spot over by the fireplace right in between two walls covered with her artwork. And so with more paints, Blossom stood on the fireplace and began painting a new scene.

**Then after lunch it puzzles**

**and darts and baking**

**Pa pier-mache, a bit of ballet and chess**

Being all tangled in her hair after a little bit of ballet, Blossom loses her balance until Miss Bellum catches her.

**Pottery and ventriloquy,**

**candle-making**

**Then I'll stretch, make a sketch**

**Take a climb, sew a dress**

Blossom always makes beautiful dresses. Miss Bellum loves the dresses that Blossom sews.

**And I'll reread the books**

**If I have time to spare**

**I'll paint the wall some more**

**I'm sure there's room somewhere**

**And then I'll brush and brush**

**and brush and brush my hair**

**Stuck in the same place**

**I've always been**

**I'll keep wondering and wondering**

**and wondering**

**When will my life begin?**

With her long hair all around them, Blossom lets out one last sigh before running over to the window, dreaming.

**Tomorrow night**

**the lights will appear**

**Just like they do**

**on my birthday each year**

Feeling her place a paw on her leg as she thought about the lanterns she sees every year on her birthday, Blossom smiled sweetly at Miss Bellum. Turning back toward her new painting of the lanterns over the fireplace, Blossom began to wonder.

**What is it like**

**out there where they glow**

**Now that I'm older**

Adding a part that showed her gazing at the lights, Blossom could only let her heart flutter at the thought of herself gazing at those beautiful lights.

**Big sister just might let me go**

Helping her down from the fireplace, Miss Bellum stood close to Blossom. Knowing that this is her dream, Miss Bellum couldn't help but smile warmly for the girl.


	3. Sister Knows Best

Chapter 3

Sister Knows Best

At the kingdom, three boys are running from rooftop to rooftop, getting to the castle without getting caught by the royal guards. Stopping for a moment once they had arrived at the castle, one boy with long spiky red hair with a red cap couldn't help but be amazed at the view. "This is one view I could get used to."

Letting out an annoyed sigh, one boy with black hair in a cowlick style said as their blond brother opened a window of the tower, "Brick, come on!"

"One moment, Butch." Looking out over the horizon, Brick let out an admiration sigh. "I want a castle that has a view like this."

"If we do this job, we will get our own castle." reply Boomer as Butch walked over to their brother to snatch him back so he could get back to focusing on what they came for. With Brick all strapped up, Boomer and Butch carefully slid the rope down so Brick could retrieve the crown of the missing princess. With the crown in the satchel, Brick signaled his brothers and they quickly and quietly pulled him up.

The minute one guard turned around to check on the crown, that's when he noticed that it was missing. Looking up, he saw Brick being pulled back up by Boomer and Butch and as they were leaving, the guard sounded the alarm.

Running out of the kingdom, the three boys let out a criminal laugh with Brick saying to his brothers, "Well, I gotta say that today is one great big day for us. Everything we've seen and accomplish today and it's only eight in the morning."

"Hell yeah, this is the best day!" Butch reply.

Back at the tower, Blossom had just finished putting her painting supplies away as she said, "This is it, Miss Bellum. Today, I'm going to ask her!" Blossom could easily tell that Bellum is very proud of her as she lick her fingers.

Then they heard a voice approach the tower. "Blossom! Let down your hair!"

Getting more excited, Blossom couldn't help but jump in place. As soon as she had calmed down, Bellum then stuck her chest out, signaling her to be brave.

With Miss Bellum hiding behind a curtain next to the fireplace and Blossom's new painting, Blossom hurried over to the window, her hair in her arms, put it through a latch and tossed it all out the window for Princess. Using her hair as a pulley, Blossom helped Princess into the tower. "Hi big sister, welcome home." said Blossom as Princess took her into her arms.

"Oh Blossom, I never get how you managed to do that without fail every single day! It looks absolutely exhausting, dear."

Letting out a little chuckle, Blossom reply as she tucked a couple locks of hair behind her ear, "It's really nothing." With Princess walking over to the mirror, Blossom took a deep breath and said as she joined her side, "So, big sister, you do know that tomorrow is a very big day for me."

Ignoring her words, Princess turned toward her and said as she drew her closer to her and the mirror, "Blossom, look into this mirror. You know what I see here? I see a strong, confident, beautiful young lady." Her heart warming up by her sister's words, Blossom couldn't help but smile. Then she was shot down by her next words. "Oh you're here too."

Then Princess burst into laughter. "You know I'm just teasing. You need to stop taking everything so seriously, dear girl."

Shaking it off, Blossom continued, "Okay. So, as I was saying big sister, tomorrow is..."

Blossom was cut off when Princess placed her hand on her slender shoulder. "Blossom, big sister is feeling worn out. Why don't you sing for me and then we can talk."

"Oh! Of course, big sister." And so, Blossom set up Princess's chair and her stool and gave Princess the hair brush. The minute she sat down in her stool with Princess in her chair, Blossom began to sing very fast so they could talk.

**Flower, gleam and glow**

**Let your power shine**

Her hair starting to shine, Princess tried to keep up with Blossom's singing as she brushed her long ever flowing red hair.

**Make the clock reverse**

**Bring back what once was mine**

**Heal what has been hurt**

**Change the Fate's design**

**Save what has been lost**

**Bring back what once was mine**

Now that she was done singing and more of her youth returned, Princess just let Blossom's hair drop to the floor, irritated at the girl's behavior. "Blossom!"

Sitting closer to her sister, Blossom said, "So big sister, earlier I was saying tomorrow is a big day, and you haven't been responding. So I'll just have to tell you; it's my birthday!"

Gently pushing the hyper girl away, Princess reply, "It can't be. I distinctly remember: your birthday was last year."

"That's the funny thing about birthdays. They are one of those things that only happen once per year."

Sitting back in her stool, Blossom continued as she ran her hands through a few locks of her hair. "Big sister, I'm turning 18, and I've been meaning to ask you...What I really want for my eighteenth birthday...Actually this is something I've wanted for the past few birthdays..."

Shaking her head in annoyance, Princess said, "You better not start mumbling, Blossom. You know I hate that. It's very annoying!"

"Sorry." Looking away from her sister as she went to get a peach from the fruit basket, Blossom heard a soft sound and turned toward Miss Bellum, who urged her to go on. Letting out a long sigh, Blossom burst, "I want to see the floating lights!"

Taking a bite out of the sweet fruit, Princess faced Blossom with confusion across her face, "Floating lights?"

Showing her the new painting of her watching the floating lights in the night sky, Blossom added, "I was hoping you would take me to see them."

"Oh! You mean the stars."

"That's the thing, big sister; I've studied the stars and they are always constant, but these lights appear every year on my birthday. Only on my birthday and I can't help but feel they are meant for me. I need to see them, big sister. And not just from my window. I want to see them in person. I have to know what they are."

Walking over to the big window, Princess said with a scoff as she shut it tight, not allowing any light in, "You want to go outside? Why, Blossom...

**Look at you,**

**as fragile as a flower**

**Still a little sapling,**

**just a sprout**

**You know why we stay **

**up here in this tower**

"I know, but..."

"That's right."

**To keep you safe and sound, dear**

As she sang this, Princess ran her hand through Blossom's hair, with Blossom not quite knowing why.

**Guess I always knew**

**this day was coming**

Walking over to the stained glass windows, Princess closed the drapes, making the room completely dark.

**Knew that soon **

**you'd want to leave the nest**

**Soon but not yet**

**Shh!**

**Trust me pet**

Princess raised a finger to silence Blossom, to keep her from protesting.

**Sister knows best**

**Sister knows best**

**Listen to your sister**

**It's a scary world out there**

**Sister knows best**

**One way or another**

**Something will go wrong**

**I swear**

**Ruffians, thugs, poison ivy, quicksand**

**Cannibals and snakes, the plague**

As Princess did what she could to scare her and think twice about leaving, Blossom tried her best to ignore those words since she still wants to go.

**Also large bugs**

**Men with pointy teeth**

**And stop! No more,**

**you'll just upset me**

**Sister's right here**

**Sister will protect you**

**Darling, here's what I suggest**

At this, Blossom used some of her hair to hide from anything bad until Princess tapped her on the shoulder gently, making Blossom stand on her feet and undoing her hair and hug her sister tightly until she realized that it was her manikin and not Princess.

**Skip the lister**

**Stay with sister**

**Sister knows best**

With a quick laugh, Princess twirled up some stairs and made whatever lit candles go out.

**Sister knows best**

**Take it from your sissy**

**On your own,**

**you won't survive**

**Sloppy, underdressed**

**Immature, clumsy**

**Please, they'll eat you up alive**

**Gullible, naïve**

**Positively grubby**

**Ditsy and a bit...**

**Well, hmm, vague**

**Plus I believe,**

**getting kind of chubby**

**I'm just saying**

**'cause I wuv you**

**Sister understands**

**Sister's here to help you**

**All I have is one request**

Holding her arms out to her, Blossom ran into them and let her sister hug her tightly. "Blossom?"

"Yes?"

Then Princess gave Blossom a very stern and strict expression. "Don't ever ask to leave this tower again."

Looking down at the floor, Blossom reply, "Yes big sister."

"I love you very much, dear."

Smiling back at her sister, Blossom reply, "I love you more."

Pulling her into a hug, Princess added, "I love you most." Placing a kiss on her forehead, Princess whispered to Blossom,

**Don't forget it**

**You'll regret it**

**Sister knows best**

With her things all gathered up for her to leave, Princess said as she slid down her hair from the window to the ground, "I'll be back in a couple hours, my little flower."

"I'll be here." With her sister on the ground and had left the area, Blossom removed her hair from the latch and looked after her sister as Miss Bellum came out of hiding and gently touch her leg, causing Blossom to kneel next to the fox and hold her gently in her arms. As the fox rested her head on her shoulder, Blossom gazed into the blue sky, sad that she's still not allowed to leave the tower.


	4. Meeting

Chapter 4

Meeting

In the forest beyond the kingdom, Brick and his brothers take a break from so much running to catch their breaths. Then the three boys hear the sounds of hooves hitting the ground and a neighing horse. Seeing the captain of the guards Sedusa leading her men on horse-back after them, Brick, Boomer, and Butch make a run for it again.

After a while of running, seeing that Sedusa and the other castle guards are closing in on them, Butch said, "Damn, they're closing in on us!"

Then Brick says to his brothers, "Okay, time to split up, guys. This could be our chance to lose them!"

"Right!" Boomer and Butch said in unison. Then, the three split up right at a three-way fork path, making Sedusa command some men chase after his brothers while she and the rest chase Brick. "We must retrieve that satchel at any cost. You boys better not fail me!" demanded Sedusa.

"Yes ma'am!" her men all reply.

Then, Sedusa's horse Aca turned to the other steeds and gave them her order. When Brick had jumped through a gap in between a few trees that were close together, Sedusa's mare was able to jump through the same gap to continue chasing Brick. Using a vine to swing around, Brick knocked Sedusa off Aca and just as he settled in her saddle, Aca stopped, glared at Brick and bucked him off, sending him flying. When he managed to land on his feet, Brick made a run for it as Aca chased him.

After sometime of chasing him, Aca realized that she had somehow lost track of the thief. As she sniffed around like a hound dog, Brick found a secret entrance behind some vines. Walking through the little cave, Brick came into a huge clearing with a tower next to a tall waterfall. Deciding to hide in the tower for a while, Brick climbs up to the window at the top and shuts the window tight behind him.

Just as Brick was taking a look around the dim tower, he was all of a sudden struck in the back of his head with something as hard as iron. Standing a bit away from the stranger that had somehow found her tower and gotten inside, Blossom turns toward Miss Bellum who just shrugs. Cautiously stepping closer to the stranger, Blossom carefully turns his head a little so she could see a part of his face, then she slowly lifted his upper lip to see if he had pointy teeth. To her relief, his teeth were not pointy.

Seeing that his cap was blocking the higher part of his face when he collapsed, Blossom carefully removed it and was amazed at how good looking he was even though he looked similar to her with his hair that reached to the middle of his back and was tied back with a black hair tie. Knowing that Princess will be back soon, Blossom turned to Miss Bellum and whispered, "Help me hide him."

Thinking fast, Miss Bellum opened the door to her wardrobe, motioning Blossom to put the stranger in there. Having to drag him since he was heavy for her to pick up herself, Blossom and Miss Bellum shoved the stranger inside and quickly shut the wardrobe doors with a chair pushed against the doors to keep them from popping open.

And so, with the stranger sealed inside her wardrobe, Blossom was just about to praise herself for what she did when a small amount of sunlight hit something inside the stranger's satchel. Picking up the satchel and reaching inside, Blossom is surprised at the contents as she pulled out a silver crown with pink jewels. Amazed at how beautiful the jewelry piece is, Blossom faced the mirror and gently place the crown on her head.

To see how beautiful Blossom appeared with the crown, Miss Bellum stared that somehow, it made her think about the lost princess. Then the two heard a voice from outside the tower. "Blossom, let down your hair!"

Quickly putting the crown and satchel in a pot, Blossom hurried to the window. "One moment, big sister."

With her hair tumbling down to the ground, Princess smiled up at the girl and said, "I have a big surprise for you, dear."

Returning the smile as she pulled her sister up, Blossom reply, "I have one too."

Wondering what it could be, Princess called back to her, "I'll bet my surprise is bigger!"

With Princess close to enter the tower, Blossom whispered as she glanced back at her wardrobe where the boy is sealed in, "I seriously doubt it."

Sitting on the window seal, Princess faced Blossom and said as she entered the tower, "I brought back parsnips. I'm making your favorite tonight; hazelnut soup. Surprise!"

Pulling her hair back, Blossom said, "Big sister, I've been wanting to speak with you."

As if she had ignored her, Princess said as she hung her cloak and briefly hug the girl, "Oh my dear Blossom, I just absolutely hate leaving you here in the tower after a fight, especially since I didn't do anything."

After letting her go, Princess walked over to the fruit basket to grab an apple with Blossom approaching her wardrobe slowly. "I've been thinking about what you said earlier."

"You better not be talking about the stars."

"Floating lights, and yes I am going to lead up to that." said Blossom as she went over to her wardrobe so that she could show Princess who she had caught sneaking into the tower.

"I thought we dropped this issue, sweety." Princess reply while she straightened things up a bit.

Trying her best to get through her sister's head, Blossom continued, "You may think I'm not capable to defend myself out there..."

Turning slightly to the girl, Princess said as she started to get a little annoyed, "I know you're not capable of protecting yourself out there."

"But I'm trying to show you that I can..."

"Blossom we are done talking about this."

"Trust me, I know what I'm..."

"Blossom, enough with the lights. You're not leaving this tower, EVER!" Princess demanded rather harshly. Blossom froze just as she had touched the chair she had placed against the doors of her wardrobe. With Blossom stepping away from the wardrobe, Princess flopped into a chair with a hand to her throbbing head. "Great, now I'm the bad guy."

Thinking that since her sister won't let her leave, Blossom thought that maybe she could convince the boy that broke into the tower to take her. Coming up with something else that would get Princess to leave, Blossom said in a gentle tone, "All I was going to say, Big Sister, is that I know what I want for my birthday."

"And what is it?" Princess said with a sigh to calm herself down since she exploded on her.

"New paint. Like the paint you made from the white shells you brought me once."

Facing her, Princess said calmly now that she had settled down, "You know that's a very long trip, Blossom. Almost three days' time."

"I know. I just thought it was better than to see the stars."

Letting out a sigh, Princess got out of her seat, went over to Blossom, and gently pulled her into a hug. "Are you sure you'll be all right on your own?"

"Yes. I'm safe as long as I'm here." said Blossom as she hug Princess back. After kissing Blossom on the top of her head, Princess went to get her cloak while Blossom set up a basket for her with a few fruits, a slice of bread and a small block of cheese.

All set to leave with her cloak on and Blossom handing her the basket, Princess hug Blossom and said, "I'll be back in three days' time. I love you very much, sweety."

Hugging her back, Blossom reply, "I love you more."

"I love you most." And so, after releasing her, Blossom helped Princess back down to the ground and she watched as she left the tower.

As soon as Princess was out of sight, Blossom ran over to her wardrobe with Miss Bellum removing the chair away after coming out of hiding. Carefully opening the doors, Blossom sighed that the boy was still out like a candle. With Miss Bellum's help, Blossom carried the boy to the chair, taken some of her hair and wrapped it tightly around him and the chair to keep him in place. With Blossom hiding in the shadows of the tower and the boy being in the light from the hatch she opened, Miss Bellum, slapped the boy, making Brick jerk awake as he felt a stinging pain in his cheek.

Now awake, Brick glanced around the dark room and just as he was getting out of his seat, he realized that he couldn't because of the long red hair wrapped around him and the chair, keeping him from getting out of the chair. "What the hell?" said Brick as he tried to free himself from the hair.

"Struggling is futile!" he heard the woman whose face is covered by her red curly hair.

Then he heard someone in the darkness climb down from something and Brick could barely make out their form but could see that they were holding something in their hand. "I know why you're here. I'm not afraid of you."

Confused, Brick just stared at the figure and woman who had walked closer to where the figure is without stepping into the dark. Then the figure slowly stepped into the light, taking Brick completely by surprise; it was a girl about seventeen or eighteen with long red hair, rose pink eyes and wearing a white gown with rose pink collar and lacy sleeves and a frying pan in her hand which he figured she had used to knock him out. "Who are you and how did you find me?" the girl asked as she raised her pan, readying herself.

Shaking his head so he could get out of the trance he was in when he first laid eyes on her, Brick said, "I don't know who you are and how I came to find you, but let me just say I happen to find this place when I was being chased by a royal guard's horse."

"Why are you here?" said the woman whose face is hidden.

"My brothers and I were being chased and we split up hoping to lose the royal guards. I stumbled upon this tower and chose to hide here until I felt that it was safe for me to come out."

"Okay, so you're not after my hair?" the girl asked as she lowered the frying pan.

"No, all I want is to get out of your hair." Brick said, motioning to the hair that is wrapped around him.

"You still haven't told me who you are?" the girl said as she started to unwrap her hair.

"I'm Brick." Then he noticed that he did not have his satchel. "Where is my satchel?"

"I hid it. I'll only give it back if we make a deal."

Then the woman placed a hand on her shoulder and said, "Are you sure you want to trust him, Blossom?"

To hear her name, Brick could not believe that a beautiful girl like her had such a beautiful name. "I don't know, Miss Bellum, but I need someone to take me since Big Sister won't let me leave the tower."

"I just have a terrible feeling about him. He may plan to take advantage of you."

"I don't think he will. I have a feeling that he's not like that." Turning her attention back to her counterpart, Blossom said, "Here's my offer," then she pointed to the painting of her seeing the floating lights. "You take me to see these floating lights tomorrow night and bring me home safely. Then and only then will I return your satchel.

Taking a look at the painting, Brick then said, "You mean you want to see the floating lanterns the kingdom does for the one missing princess?"

To hear what they are, Blossom smiled to finally know what the lights really are. "So, do we have a deal, Brick?"

Thinking it over, Brick thought that since she appears so attractive for some reason, he made a decision that this will give him a chance to get to know her. With a nod, Brick said, "Okay, I'll take you to see the lanterns."

So glad that she'll be able to see the lanterns in person this year for her birthday, Blossom briefly hugged Brick as a thank you. And so, with Brick climbing down the way he climbed in, Blossom prepared herself and Miss Bellum for getting out of the tower. With her hair flung out of the tower, Blossom and Miss Bellum slid down her hair like a pole and just when she is just a couple feet above ground, Blossom could feel her heart pound against her chest. Once Brick and Miss Bellum safely landed on the ground, Blossom slowly let go of her hair and gently touch the soft grass with her bare feet.

To feel the grass for the first time underneath her feet, Blossom could not believe that she had gotten out of the tower and she hurried out of the clearing and into the woods on the other side of the rock wall. To finally be in the outside world, Blossom had suddenly started to have a conflicting war with herself that she had just disobeyed her sister but glad that she's finally out.

About an hour later since they had left the tower, Blossom had collapsed to her knees and began to cry with her feeling terrible about disobeying Princess. To see her like this, Brick approached the weeping girl and said with a gentle hand on her shoulder, "I see that for the past hour, you're having a war with yourself about this. I'm aware that you feel terrible about what would happen when your older sister finds out what you did."

Wiping the tears from her eyes and off her cheeks, Blossom reply, "You have no idea."

"Well, since you are having conflicts with yourself, I'm going to have to let you out of the deal."

To hear him say that, Blossom shot back to her feet and her tears dried off in an instant. "No, I'm seeing those lanterns."

"Thing is if you keep on going through with this war with yourself, it may not be a good idea to keep going."

Trying to stay as calm as she can be, Blossom let out a sigh and said when she looked him in the eye, "Brick, I told you I never go back on a single promise I make and I'm not going to let you go back on it."

Crossing his arms at the sight of her seriousness, Brick said, "You really are determined about seeing those lanterns?" With a nod of her head as his reply, Brick sighed and said, "Alright." Standing right next to her, he decided to change the subject, "Are you hungry, Blossom? Because I know a great place to have lunch."

With him leading her and Miss Bellum, Blossom said with a hint of curiosity, "Where are you taking us to lunch?"

"You'll know when you smell it." and he just continued to lead the two, with the thought of him being chased by the law completely out of his mind.


End file.
